


Full Circle

by elenyar



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Shooting Guns, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenyar/pseuds/elenyar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James summoned Demon!Paul on accident. These are snippets of what happens next.  Started out as crack but devolved from there. Featuring cameos by Angel!Geno and Angel!Orpik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentpb (wordscomekinda)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscomekinda/gifts).



> This is my very first completed fic and I would love to dedicate this to agentpb. For without her encouragement, I would not have the courage to actually de-anon and post this. I hope you like it as much as I have loved writing this. ;)

“You don’t look like a demon.” James stared at the demon (named Paul according to the incantation) holding a pan of scrambled eggs with an unimpressed look within the summoning circle. “I mean, shouldn't there be like fire and brimstones? Where are the horns and tail?”

“You caught me on an off day,” Paul replied wryly and with a flick of his wrist, the pan disappeared but the unimpressed look remained plastered on his face. “Now, what do you want so desperately that you are willing to trade your soul to me for?”

James grinned sheepishly. “Well... I don’t know how to explain this, but this is an accident? Kind of a dare, actually?”

Paul sighed. “Fuck.” 

+++

“I can’t believe we were kicked out from Giant Eagle. All because of your stupid free range eggs,” James muttered darkly as he removed his coat and scarf and dropped them carelessly onto the couch.

“It was not my fault,” Paul rolled his eyes, picked up the discarded coat and scarf and folded them neatly before placing them back again onto the couch.

“We had a screaming match in the middle of the grocery section which devolved into an almost food fight where the security guards had to break us up. All because of eggs, Paul. Eggs. It was embarrassing.” James replied. He could not understand why Paul was so particular about something as mundane as eggs. He is a demon for god’s sake. 

“Free range eggs are clearly superior. Furthermore, they are produced in such a subversively evil manner that it make angels cry. Imagine, giving these chickens an illusion of freedom, let them run around and live as they please then steal from them their right to reproduce by collecting their unfertilised eggs and deprive them of their mates. And as a demon, I am all for evil since it is after all, supporting my cause. So it was justified for me to defend that,” Paul bit back hotly, unwilling to back down.

“Did you just bullshit me?” James stared at Paul incredulously. There was no way in hell (pun intended) that that statement could be right in any sense. 

“Fine. I like free range eggs, okay? They are delicious,” Paul huffed. 

“You could have just said so.”

“Shut up.”

+++

“What kind of demon is named Paul? Isn't that the apostle’s name?” James sipped his coffee as he gazed unabashedly at Paul flipping pancakes at the stove with practiced ease.

Paul sighed. “If it is any better, I was named first. And rather than pondering the origins of my name, shouldn't you be thinking about what you want to complete the deal? It has already been a year.”

James had to bite his tongue in order not to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. The unspoken ‘you’ remained tightly lodged in his throat as he gingerly took another sip of coffee. James refused to think too much about his growing attraction to this strange but endearing demon who cooks, clean and generally keeps him from drowning in his filth as he fails in life while said demon is waiting for James' wish in order to claim his soul. At the end of the day, it would all just end in tears. It was not worth it. Maybe. 

+++

“Do demons love?” James asked, curious as Paul pinched his nose in an exasperated manner.

“Angels love unconditionally while demons lust indiscriminately,” Paul recited blankly as if by rote.

James face fell, disappointed. “You can’t love?”

Paul bit his lip and averted his eyes as if in pain. “Love. Love is too much of a godly emotion. It is hard because it reminds us so much of what we lost. Plus, it will piss Lucifer off and no self preserving demon wants to risk it. Lust is just easier.”

“So you won’t try it?” James asked, quietly hopeful that perhaps Paul being rebellious by nature might find it in himself to love another. Because if Paul can love, it might just mean that James would have a chance, no matter how small it might seem to be.

Paul hid his trembling hands and replied as resolutely as he could. “I am a demon, James.”

+++ 

James had a plan; an amazing and ingenious plan to avoid selling his soul to a demon due to a summoning mistake. The key is to never make a wish to complete the deal. If the plan had an added benefit of Paul unable to leave the human realm and James by proxy till the deal is sealed, well who was he to complain?

But like all of his plans, James had miscalculated again. Firstly he did not expect to fall in love with Paul who most probably won’t or can’t love him back. It hurts more than James could admit but this did not negate the second more pressing problem:

Demon hunters. 

+++

“You love him,” James’ guardian angel, Geno said to Paul by way of greeting.

“No,” Paul denied vehemently, unwilling to be bullied into spilling his secrets to an angel even if it is Geno. 

“You lie. I’m angel. I know. What will you do if James has wish? His soul is damned once deal complete.”

“But he will be mine,” retorted Paul as Geno smiled.

“Yet you hesitate, Paul. Why?” Geno asked. Paul was struck speechless. “Time is a luxury humans don’t have. Remember that,” Geno warned before he left the demon standing alone at the crossroads.

+++

As a demon, Paul had never failed in any assignments and he took great pride in that. Even in accidental summonings, (which are shockingly too many to count. Humans can be ridiculous) he always managed to manipulate those poor souls into making a deal with him. He has collected every single soul, except for James. 

Paul had met many humans throughout his long life and none had ever drawn and captivated him as James had. He could not bring himself to taint such a bright soul due to a certain unspeakable emotion he secretly harboured for James. But Geno, James’ annoying resident angel was right; it was only a matter of time and now time has run out.  
Paul must decide.

+++

James hated how unfair his life is. The one time he needed (actual) help from Paul was the only time he did not want him to be anywhere James was at the moment. 

“This is your last chance. Where is that spawn of hell?” the demon hunter demanded, pointing a gun threateningly at James.

“I don’t know,” James hedged, defiant as he clutched his aching ribs while trying hard to breathe through the pain of his broken legs.

“Then so be it.”

The last James heard was the crack of the gun. Belatedly, he realised that he never told Paul his wish.  
James hates his life.

+++

Paul always thought his heart had burned to nothing but ashes just like his wings the day he fell from heaven. He was wrong.

“Save him,” Paul begged Geno, as he held James’ broken body in his arms. Despite the fact that James had summoned Paul, he had not expressed any want to complete the deal and an incomplete deal meant that Paul could not use any of his powers to directly interfere with James’ well-being.

“I can’t. He need miracle, but not pray for it,” Geno shook his head sadly, for just like demons whose powers are bound to humans by the deals they struck, an angel’s powers could only be unleashed if prayers were involved. 

Paul slumped; defeated. “Does God listen to a demon’s prayer?”

Geno sighed. “You will die.”

In the end, it was the easiest decision Paul ever made. And as the prayer left his lips, it seared like liquid fire in his veins. Paul thought he had no heart left to burn.  
He was wrong.

+++

“You caused quite an upheaval, old friend,” Brooks smiled as he sat beside Paul on the bridge overlooking the city of Pittsburgh.

“I heard Lucifer was beyond livid,” Paul chuckled as he stretched his wings.

“You know how much he hates the notion of his minions gaining ideas and now you have set a precedent. The angelic hosts were shocked as well, with you; rising. Almost all of them were pretty shaken up with all that had gone down. Except for Geno of course. He was so smug about it,” Brooks snorted fondly at the thought of the maverick angel.

“I’ve only wanted to save him,” Paul whispered as he stared at Pittsburgh wistfully.

Brooks grinned knowingly. “Well, the Boss promoted Geno. Fancy a new job?”

+++

“You look like an angel,” James stared at Paul fidgeting in his kitchen. “There is no halo, but you have wings. Wings.”

Paul blushed as his wings unconsciously flexed at the unspoken praise and awe. “It is part of the profession, and angels are stricter about uniforms.” He cleared his throat and tried to sound as serious as he could, “Now what did you pray for so diligently that God would send a guardian angel to you?”

James laughed at the sense of déjà vu, ignoring Paul’s pointed look. “I know what I want now, Paul. Ask me.”

Paul kissed him instead.


End file.
